I Am
by PenaBulu
Summary: Sama fisik sama rupa, tapi tetap dibandingkan. Bukankah semua punya kekurangan dan kelebihan? Karena kesalah pahaman dan ketidakadilan, hubungan mereka menjadi tidak harmonis. Belum lagi masalah dengan pemuda yang selalu membuatnya bingung. Summary gagal. SasuFemNaru, Warn : Inside. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo saya balik dengan cerita yang enggak banget tapi tetap saya publish buahahahaha xD cerita akibat kefrustasian saya ah biarlah. Ahsudahlah, tanpa banyak cakap lagi. . .**

**Here we go :)**

**I Am**

**Story by : Pena Bulu**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt, Friendship mungkin .-.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight SasuNaruko**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, FEMNaru, typo, aneh, gajelas, berantakan, feel gadapat, membingungkan, cerita maksa, alur kecepetan, melankolis alay, EYD Berantakan.**

**Happy Reading :)**

Apa yang kalian fikirkan tentang kembar? Berupa sama? Bertingkah sama? Semuanya sama? Ah tidak juga. Nyatanya Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko berbeda. Dibandingkan? Itu sudah menjadi jalan hidup orang yang kembar. Tapi bagaimana jika itu seorang ibu sendiri? Kembar tidak kembar pun jika dibanding-bandingkan juga tetap tidak akan mau.

"Naruto, berhentilah bermain-main dan serius terhadap sekolahmu. Apa kau tidak malu dengan nilai-nilaimu?" nasihat seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto meletakkan piring terakhir yang baru saja dicucinya lalu memutar badannya menghadap ibunya. "Apa yang kaa-san harapkan dariku?" tanya Naruto datar.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat datar juga tenang, tapi yang pasti dari mata beriris safir itu terpancar sebuah emosi negatif yang tak dapat diungkapkannya.

Kushina – Ibu Naruto – mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Naruto bersandar pada dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan tenang. Sepele, tapi bahasa tubuh itu diartikan oleh Kushina sebagai tindakan menantang dari Naruto.

"Contohlah Naruko, dia pintar, penurut, prestasinya banyak, nilai plus juga karena Naruko rajin membantu pekerjaan rumah kaa-san. Cobalah mencontohnya." ujar Kushina dengan nada meninggi.

"Apa kaa-san tak pernah berfikir jika tiap orang punya kemampuan berbeda? Juga dengan kepribadian mereka pastinya berbeda."

"Apa salahnya untuk mencontoh Naruko? Mencontoh yang baik-baik itu tidak berdosa. Lagi pula kaa-san heran. Kalian kembar tapi berbanding terbalik sangat jauh."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Begitu? Anggap saja aku dan Naruko tidak kembar, simple." balas Naruto lalu pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya sendiri.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Minato sang kepala keluarga Namikaze yang baru saja pulang kantor.

"Naruto, dia itu susah sekali di atur. Berhentilah memanjakan dia _Anata_, anak itu jadi berani melawan ibunya sendiri." adu Kushina pada sang suami tercinta.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya Kushina."

"Dia jadi seperti itu karena kau terlalu memanjakannya, _Anata_." jawab Kushina tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur bersprei gambar nemo. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan luapan emosi yang selalu dia tahan.

Setetes, dua tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Bukan, gadis itu tidak menangis hanya karena dibanding-bandingkan. Itu sudah biasa untuknya. Hanya terkadang beberapa orang tak dapat menyalurkan emosi negatifnya dan hanya ditahan. Pada saat itulah emosi itu siap meluap, tapi dia masih menahannya dan berakhirnya dengan air mata kebencian yang tumpah.

Naruto Iri? Tentu saja. Iri memang sifat mendasar manusia tapi untuk tetap tidak berlebihan, itulah tugas manusia, mengontrol rasa iri mereka. Gadis itu iri, ketika selalu saja Naruko yang terbaik dimata ibunya. Pernah terbesit dalam fikirannya jika anak ibunya hanyalah Naruko. Kembarannya itu selalu saja mendapat tempat spesial. Tak pernahkah ibunya berfikir sedikit tentang perasaan Naruto? Walaupun Naruto tetap tenang dan tidak peduli, tapi sebenanrya hatinya pun ikut terluka. Menyembunyikan perasaan itu memang melelahkan, tapi Naruto benar-benar gadis yang kuat. Semua emosinya terpendam tanpa terungkapkan. Depresi? Tertekan? Naruto tak peduli, yang pasti jika dia bersama teman-temannya, sifatnya akan berubah 180 derajat menjadi sosok yang ceria. Mereka yang menjadikan Naruto kuat bahkan terlihat tak punya masalah.

Iris safir itu memandang sinis ke segala arah dikamarnya. Sejak kecil, Naruko lah yang ada dimata ibunya. Mereka kembar, tapi beda. Naruko si gadis yang kalem, penurut, pintar tapi sebenarnya dia keras kepala dan tak suka ditentang juga, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang easy going, tak suka dikekang, serampangan, kurang pintar, banyak tingkah, tapi nilai plus untuknya adalah dia selalu tenang dan cuek jika ada orang yang berusaha untuk menghakiminya. Meskipun itu ibunya sendiri. Yah walaupun itu menjadi terlihat dia tak menghargai ibunya sendiri.

Mungkin itu dari _personality_ mereka, sedangkan dari fisik, tak jauh berbeda. Mereka benar-benar mirip dengan mata safir dan rambut pirang seperti sang ayah, kecuali Naruto yang punya tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya dan kulit tan mirip dengan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto meraih ponsel dan earphonenya. Tangannya dengan lincah menari diatas tombol ponselnya lalu memutar sebuah lagu. Dengan irama yang menghentak-hentak menurutnya cocok untuk menghilangkan emosinya. Rasanya bebannya ikut menghentak-hentak dan hilang.

Semua orang punya sisi gelap dan terang, sisi hitam juga putih, sisi jahat juga baik. Tapi menurut Naruto, sisi gelapnya hanya akan dia nikmati sendiri kecuali pada seseorang disana yang selalu mengertinya. Dengan senang hati Naruto menceritakan masalahnya pada orang itu walaupun tidak semuanya dan cenderung menutup-nutupi demi nama baik ibunya. Seorang anak berkewajiban menjaga nama baik orang tuanya bukan? Begini-begini, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, gadis itu tetap menyayangi ibunya.

Irama yang mengalun indah ini berubah menjadi pelan, tenang, dan konsisten seperti aliran air disungai, menenangkan. Matanya terpejam menikmati irama yang kian lama kian mengikis emosinya.

Iris safir itu terbuka lebar dikala earphonennya ditarik paksa. Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah iris safir sama seperti miliknya. Senyum tulus yang terpancar walaupun terlihat sekali gurat kelelahannya. Naruto menegakkan badannya ketika disadarinya dihadapannya kini adalah sang ayah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato, ayah dari si kembar Naruto dan Naruko.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada." balasnya tanpa minat lalu menggeser duduknya agar sang ayah bisa duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Sudah, tadi."

Minato tersenyum getir. Putrinya yang ini berubah, jarang sekali Ia melihat putrinya ini tersenyum dirumah.

Minato sadar, Naruto walaupun terlihat tak peduli, tapi dengan pasti gadis itu terus saja membangun dinding pembatas bahkan untuk dirinya, orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

Minato masih ingat awal dari perubahan sikap Naruto padanya. Dulu saat dia berjanji untuk menonton pertunjukan drama Naruto saat SD tapi nyatanya Minato tidak datang. Alasannya? Karena Kushina meminta Minato untuk mengantar Naruko lomba, menggantikan dirinya yang harus menunggui kakek si kembar dirumah sakit.

Minato kira, Naruto akan merajuk padanya dan memintanya untuk dibelikan sesuatu. Tapi kenyataannya Naruto menyambut kedatangan Minato didekat panggung drama yang sudah sepi dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Tapi dari sorot matanya pun terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat kecewa.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Minato. Dia menyimpan rapat semua cerita tentang dirinya. Hanya temannya yang akan dia bagi cerita. Bersyukur karena Naruto cukup handal dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya, juga dia terlihat selalu bahagia dan akan selalu melontarkan lelucon-lelucon ketika berkumpul dengan sahabatnya.

Minato tau dinding pembatas, jurang pemisah antara mereka cukup tinggi dan dalam.

"Tidak be –"

"Tou-san lebih baik keluar, Naruto mau tidur dulu." potong Naruto lalu membaringkan dirinya dan menarik selimutnya sebatas bawah hidung.

Minato terhenyak sebentar, lalu dengan tidak rela dia bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan Naruto. Sebelum itu, lelaki paruh baya itu mendaratkan ciuman sayang di kening Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Air matanya mengalir, tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dia selalu seperti ini jika sudah bertingkah dingin terhadap ayah dan ibunya. Merasa bersalahkah? Tentu saja, walaupun dinding pembatas yang diciptakannya sudah tinggi, nampaknya belum cukup kokoh untuk menghapus perasaan antara anak pada orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Kali ini, biar Tou-san antar ya?" tawar Minato ketika Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

Sudah ada Naruko yang dengan tenang dan terlihat tak peduli akan percakapan dua orang disekitarnya.

Naruto melirik sekilas, lalu meraih selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat favoritnya.

"Naruto?" panggil suara berat itu.

"Tidak. Aku berangkat sekarang." ucap Naruto final lalu berdiri dan menjauh dari meja makan dan segera keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri _Anata_, dia menjadi anak yang tak tahu tata krama." cibir Kushina.

"Kaa-san, sudahlah. Tou-san sudah selesai? Ayo berangkat sekarang saja." ajak Naruko menghentikan percakapan kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin siap menjadi panjang.

.

.

.

"Ohayou." sapa Naruto riang kepada teman sebangkunya sekaligus sepupunya sendiri, Uzumaki Karin.

Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ohayou, Naruto." balasnya. Gadis bersurai merah itu tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto sudah tiba dikelas sepagi ini. Pasti ada yang mengacaukan moodnya dirumah.

"Astaga, Karin! Aku lupa membawa tugasnya." pekik Naruto sembari menepuk keras jidatnya.

Karin memutar bola matanya, lagu lama. "Kebiasaan." cibir Karin bosan. Lagi-lagi, gadis ini berteriak karena lupa membawa tugasnya.

Naruto mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, mencari sebuah benda kecil yang sangat penting untuknya, flashdisk yang masih ada softcopy tugas miliknya. "Ah! Ketemu." teriak Naruto girang.

"Karin, aku ke perpus sebentar. Jaa." pamit Naruto lalu segera pergi berlari keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Namikaze-san."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasa ada yang memanggil namanya. "Hyuuga?" gumam Naruto ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Naruko menitipkan ini padaku." ucap gadis itu atau yang memiliki nama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu memperlihatkan tugas makalah yang sudah di print tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Mata lavendernya menatap mata Naruto tajam tepat diiris safir Naruto.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tak cukup mengenal gadis ini. Yang dia ketahui tentang Hinata hanya seorang gadis yang pendiam dan cukup terisolir dari pergaulan siswa-siswi di sekolah. Banyak gosip tentangnya yang simpang siur.

Naruto meraih tugas makalahnya dan tersenyum sekilas. "Ah, Arigatou Hyuuga-san." ujar Naruto ramah.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa masalahmu dengan Naruko. Tapi, yang perlu kau tahu sekarang, kau berhutang Naruko dan juga padaku, Namikaze." tegas Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dasar aneh." cibir Naruto

.

.

.

"Cepat sekali." gumam Karin ketika Naruto sudah mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum sekilas dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku tidak jadi ke perpus, Naruko membawakan tugasku."

"Kalian berdamai? Demi perempuan tercantik sepertiku, kalian akur lagi? Oh Tuhan, jika benar tambahkan kecantikan pada diriku." tanya Karin tak percaya.

Gelak tawa Naruto seketika pecah. Demi kecantikan Karin? Oh shit, sepertinya Karin sedang tidak sehat.

"Kau sedang tidur sepertinya sampai mengigau seperti itu." ledek Naruto yang masih saja terkekeh geli.

Karin hanya tertawa dan memukul bahu Naruto pelan. "Ck! Aku tidak tidur. Aku ini memang cantik baka! Karena pada dasarnya para wanita itu terlahir dengan kecantikan." ucap Karin menerawang dengan ditambah efek imajinasi sorot lampu yang tertuju padanya dan mata aveline nya yang blink-blink.

"Yeah, anak ini berceramah lagi sepertinya." lirih Naruto kesal lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oi Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Karin saat Naruto mulai menjauh darinya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mencetak seringai tipis. "Poop, mau ikut?" tanya nya sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Yeeee! Kukira mau ke kantin." balas Karin setengah kecewa.

"Ini masih pagi Karin. Nanti saja jam pelajaran ke dua kita izin ke toilet, lurus sedikit sampai kantin." balas Naruto dengan watadosnya.

Karin mendelik sekilas kearah Naruto. "Mentalnya anak ini." Naruto sendiri malah hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Rencana skip pelajaran jam kedua pun harus pupus ketika sang guru melakukan ulangan harian secara mendadak.

"Karin, serius aku tidak belajar. Aku lihat nomor dua." bisik Naruto ketika dirasa sang guru sedikit lengah.

"Sebentar." balas Karin lalu segera menyelesaikan jawabannya dan menggeser sedikit kertas jawabannya pada Naruto.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyalin dua jenis soal yang bercabang dan pernomor menjadi pertanyaa hingga f. Soalnya ada dua, tapi kalau bercabang sama saja bohong.

"Baiklah waktu habis. Silahkan dengan cepat dikumpulkan. Siswa paling belakang berdiri dan tariklah jawaban teman-temanmu." titah sang guru tanpa toleransi.

Dengan mengumpat pelan, Naruto menyerahkan lembar jawabannya yang masih belum selesai sempurna.

.

.

.

"Oi, Teme!" teriak Naruto ketika istirahat tiba dan dia melihat sahabat sekaligus musuhnya berjalan didepannya.

"Demi kolor Neptunus, dia itu tuli atau apa sih?" kesal Naruto ketika dirasa Sasuke tak mendengar teriakan cemprengnya padahal jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

BUKG

"SIALAN! APA MAUMU DOBE?!" teriak Sasuke _out of character_ setelah sebuah sepatu kets hitam mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

"Ck! Salah sendiri, dari tadi aku memanggilmu baka teme!" balas Naruto lalu segera memakai kembali sepatu yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah dengar. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang masih kesal karena rambut pantat ayam yang katanya sedang menjadi tren remaja masa kini, dan yang dia tata dengan menghabiskan hampir setengah gel rambutnya.

"Hehehe, tidak ada." balas Naruto dengan cengiran lima jari tanpa dosa. Tak tahukan gadis itu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu kini tengah menahan emosi yang siap meledak?

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku memang cantik tapi –"

"Percaya diri sekali Namikaze! Kau tahu, kau benar-benar mengacaukan moodku hari ini." potong Sasuke.

Naruto tergelak keras. "Kau ini seperti gadis yang sedang pms saja." sindir Naruto disela tertawa gelinya.

"Dan akhirnya bocor sehingga harus meminjam jaket salah seorang siswa." balas Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan tawa Naruto. Gadis itu kalah TELAK!

Masih jelas diingatannya dulu, sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini, Sasuke menjadi orang yang dia blacklist untuk dijauhi, karena menurutnya pemuda itu menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan.

Tetapi, ternyata pemuda menyebalkan itu yang malah membantunya dengan meminjaminya sebuah jaket untuk menutupi roknya. Bahkan sekarang mereka jauh lebih dekat daripada hanya sekedar sahabat.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, jari telunjuknya bermain-main di pipi berusaha menghilangkan kikuknya.

"Ck, jangan diungkit lagi, kau menyebalkan." kesal Naruto.

"Tadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Seperti biasa." balas pemuda itu daatar, seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin yang pertama kali menyapa mereka setibanya di atap sekolah. Naruto masih berdiri terlihat tak minat untuk duduk. Iris safirnya memandangi seseorang yang terlihaat mirip dengannya.

Naruto tidak suka ketika dia sedang bersama Sasuke, malah nampak ada Naruko. Entah itu jauh atau dekat. Egois eh? Iya mungkin, sebuah perasaan yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya yang mengendalikannya untuk egois tak ingin berbagi si pemuda Uchiha.

Naruto benci ketika tatapan Sasuke terarah terus menerus pada Naruko. Menyebalkan bukan? Tapi sebuah perasaan lain, perasaan antara kakak dan adik juga mendominasi untuk merelakan membagi si Uchiha.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kau menyukai Naruko?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersentak kaget tapi langsung bisa menyembunyikan ketidak Uchihanya dia kali ini. "Menurutmu?" balas Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku bertanya butuh jawaban bukan butuh pertanyaan." Sucap Naruto sarkastik.

Sasuke melirik Naruko yang berada di taman itu sekilas, lalu sebuah seringai tipis tercetak diwajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau iya?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pada langit diatasnya. "Kalau iya yasudahkan, mau diapakan lagi?" balas Naruto seolah tanpa beban, padahal...?

"Dia itu terkadang orang yang sangat ragu-ragu walaupun dia pintar." lirih Naruto.

"Dari yang kudengar, kau mengkhawatirkannya."

Naruto tersentak mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tak diperkirakannya. Naruto terdiam, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia memang menyanyangi saudari kembarnya itu walaupun dinding pembatas diantara mereka sangatlah tinggi. Hanya persaingan yang ada diantara mereka. Mereka terusa bersaing menjadi yang terbaik di mata orang tuanya – dulu, sebelum Naruto lelah karena terus dibanding-bandingkan. Karena pada dasarnya, menurut Naruto, Naruko selalu menjadi yang terbaik diantara mereka.

"Lihat wajahnmu, kau cemburu kalau aku menyukai kembaranmu?" ujar Sasuke sembari menarik dagu Naruto membuat onyx dan safir bertemu pandang.

"Apasih." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kesal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menutupi rona wajahnya yang kian berubah.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, sangat pelan. "Bagaimana kalau justru aku menyukaimu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Iris safir itu membulat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang sungguh tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya. Bisa menjadi sedekat ini pun gadis itu sudah sangat bersyukur. Entah tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan semacam ini tumbuh dihatinya.

"Ck! Jangan bercanda teme. Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku" balas Naruto bohong berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Naruto harus berfikir dua kali untuk bertindak kali ini, dirinya sekarang pasti terlihat sangat salah tingkah didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya lalu mengacak ringan surai pirang Naruto."Aku juga hanya bercanda, dobe."

Dan sekali lagi, semburat merah di pipi Naruto kembali menghiasi.

.

.

.

"Ah lihat kita bertemu dengan seorang pecundang, Hinata." ucap Naruko ketika dia berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan tenang dia menatap Naruko. "Seperti tidak berkaca saja." sindir Naruto.

"Memangnya kau lebih baik dariku? Aku heran kenapa malah kau yang menjadi kembaranku."

"Ck! Jika aku bisa merubah takdir, maka akan kurubah siapa saudari kembarku. Aku pun tidak sudi mempunyai kembaran sepertimu." balas Naruto tajam.

"Heh, Tak tahu malu. Kau selalu merebut sesuatu yang kuinginkan, salah satu tipe orang brengsek adalah dirimu. Kau merebut semua dariku."

"Aku memang brengsek, aku mungkin juga pembohong, tapi aku tak bermuka dua sepertimu."

"Kau benar-benar memainkan peran yang hebat, Naruto. Menjadi seolah orang yang tertindas juga menjadi orang yang paling bahagia."

"Wow, sepertinya kau cukup memahami diriku, Naruko." balas Naruto dengan menekankan nama kembarannya tersebut.

"Aku sudah cukup untuk bertahan dengan semuanya, dengan semua yang kau lakukan. Aku muak terhadapmu. Aku membencimu, sangat." lirih Naruko dengan nada bergetar dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk dapat kau benci, Naruko-sama. Aku tidak peduli oleh siapa aku dibenci. Setidaknya aku tak sepertimu yang terlalu mendramatisir keadaan dengan tangisan air mata." sindir Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas. Sasuke memang tak terlalu tahu tentang masalah mereka, tapi dengan ucapan Naruko ini, dari sorot mata Sasuke, Naruto tahu pemuda itu menaruh iba pada Naruko.

"Kau bahkan tak berhak mencaciku, Naruto." ujar Naruko yang berusaha untuk memukulnya sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruko!" bentak Sasuke yang kali ini turun tangan ketika dirasa kekerasan sudah hampir tertimbulkan.

"Wow, kesabaranmu sudah habis ya? Berlagak seperti wanita yang ditindas? Kau ingin ada yang mengasihanimu bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini? Begitu?" ujar Naruto dengan sindiran yang cukup mulus langsung tepat dihati.

"Baguslah, kau sudah menemukannya, tapi itu hanya ilusi. Manusia tak bisa saling menolong. Berdoalah pada Tuhan. Berdoalah untuk segera membuatku dikirim ke neraka secepat mungkin." lanjut Naruto yang sepertinya tak takut sedikitpun.

"Naruto, jaga bicaramu!" teriak Sasuke ketika obrolan mereka menjurus pada kematian.

"Seperti aku akan mendengar saja." balas Naruto dengan seringai diawajahnya, dan dengan cepat dia berbalik mejauh dari mereka.

Sasuke melepas cengeramannya pada tangan Naruko. "Berhenti bermasalah dengan Naruto." bisiknya tepat ditelinga kanan Naruko lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sial!" umpat Naruko pelan.

Hinata mengulas senyum mengejek. "Kau bahkan tak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto. Ingin selalu ditindas olehnya?"

"Aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku akan membuatnya benar-benar jatuh hingga ke dasar." ucap Naruko licik.

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kelasnya. Wajahnya ditekuk, masih memikirkan yang tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin yang melihat gelagat Naruto.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, tak ingin menjelaskan barang sedikitpun.

"Bertengkar dengan Naruko lagi?"

"Tak hanya Naruko, tapi tadi aku juga berkata sinis pada Sasuke." lirih Naruto lalu membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

"Oh, jadi karena Sasuke." ucap Karin dengan nada sing a song.

Naruto sendiri tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Karin, entah gadis berambut merah itu sekarang akan berkata apa, meledekkanya pun dia tak akan peduli untuk saat ini. Naruto masih memikirkan perkataanya yang meluncur mulus dari mulutnya tadi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia mati dan benar-benar masuk neraka? Gadis itu masih cukup waras untuk takut akan kematian.

.

.

.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar hingga seperti itu." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto tak berniat menjawab. Dirinya masih berjalan dalam diam merenungkan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Fikirannya kembali pada kenangan masa kecilnya, kenangan bersama Naruto. Rasanya, kenangan itu benar-benar hilang dari dirinya. Rindukah?

Hinata membuang nafasnya kasar, lalu menyelipkan sebatang rokok diantara kedua bibirnya. Tangannya dengan lincah menyalakan pematik diujung rokoknya. Menyesapnya lalu menghembuskannya menciptakan kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau merokok Hinata?" tanya Naruko ketika mereka sampai pada sebuah taman yang cukup sepi padahal ini baru saja jam pulang sekolah. Suasana memang sedikit dingin dan mendung jadi mungkin ini faktor yang membuat taman ini sepi.

"Ya, sejak orang tuaku bercerai. Aku mulai merokok. Aku user." lirih Hinata sembari menyesap rokoknya.

"Kau mau coba? Aku tahu masalahmu dengan keluargamu. Mau rokok atau ekstasi? Kali ini kuberikan gratis, untuk pemula." balas Hinata dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menawariku barang itu?"

"Yah, karena kufikir barang ini membuatku melupakan masalahku. Siapa tahu kau cocok menggunakannya, tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Aku selalu melihatmu tertekan. Cobalah." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya memberikan dua butir ekstasi secara cuma-cuma.

Naruko mengulurkan tangannya berniat untuk menerima benda sialan itu sebelum sebuah tangan menepis tangan Hinata dan membuat benda itu terjatuh di tanah.

PLAK

Iris safir Naruko membulat ketika sesosok yang mirip dengannya melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepada teman dekatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" teriak Naruko tak terima, lalu mendorong Naruto bermaksud menjauhkannya dari Hinata.

"Hei Namikze, apa kita punya masalah? Berani sekali kau menamparku. Memangnya siapa dirimu? Aku tidak peduli kau anak keluarga Namikaze, tapi kau tak berhak menamparku." ujar Hinata datar, tapi walaupun begitu, dirinya benar-benar marah mendapat sebuah tamparan dari Naruto.

"Masalah? Tentu saja ada!" pekik Naruto kesal.

"Jauhi Naruko!" titah Naruto final.

"APA?! Kau tak berhak mengatur siapa saja yang berhak dekat denganku Naruto, Hinata itu temanku." Tegas Naruko setelah sebelumnya tangan kanannya mendarat mulus dipipi kiri Naruto mencetak bekas jari berwarna merah.

"Tak akan ada teman yang berusaha membuat temannya jatuh pada Narkoba." ucap Naruto sinis.

"Mana bukti kalau Hinata be –"

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Memangnya aku tidak tahu benda apa itu?" tunjuk Naruto pada dua butir ekstasi yang terjatuh didekat kaki mereka lalu menginjaknya hingga hancur.

"Lalu, apa ada masalah jika aku berniat menawari Naruko untuk menggunakannya?" tantang Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Hyuuga!"

"Ah! Ternyata Namikaze yang ini benar-benar sombong. Kukira seorang Namikaze itu adalah orang yang juga akan bertutur kata halus dan menghormati orang lain." sindir Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengaca saja. Seorang Hyuuga yang terhormat dengan tradisi ke Jepang-an yang masih kental. Dimana sopan santunmu?" balas Naruto yang mulai tertantang.

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu." balas Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruko. "Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku tidak peduli, percuma juga aku peduli padamu. Yang seharusnya kulakukan sudah kulakukan. Selanjutnya adalah keputusanmu." ucap Naruto final, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi ketika dirasa rintikan hujan mulai membasahi.

"Benci. Aku benar-benar membencimu, Naruto." lirih Naruko yang masih dapat didengar Naruko.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Naruko dari ujung matanya. "Ah! Kebetulan sekali, aku juga membencimu." balasnya dengan seringai miring yang tercetak diwajahnya.

**TBC**

**Uwoooooo entah kenapa ini langsung muncul di otak saya dan akhirnya menulis ini xD Maaf ya saya belum bisa update yang Dibawah Langit Senja karena sesuatu yang asdfghjkl xD Hayoooo gimana perasaannya buat ending Naruto? Ngeeeeng setelah saya terbang karena hint sasunaru, dan sayap saya dipatahkan dengan dua chapter terakhir. Muehehe tapi masa bodolah dengan ending, yang penting tetap teme sama dobe :3**

**RnR please? Thankyou :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Gali Lubang Tutup Lubang

**Haloooo saya kembali dengan fict ini xD, kayaknya sih enggak kelamaan juga updatenya bhahaha :3 seminggu kemarin ini drop tapi tetap ngerjain tugas kejar deadline karena desember sudah ujian semester, super sibuk saya :v tapi walaupun sakit sosmed tetep aktif hahahaha xD**

**Yaudahlah, Silahkan (:**

**I Am**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt, Friendship mungkin .-.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, FEMNaru, typo, aneh, gajelas, berantakan, feel gadapat, membingungkan, cerita maksa, alur kecepetan, melankolis alay.**

**Story by : Pena Bulu**

**Biasakan baca warning sebelum baca cerita.**

**Don't like don't read dear :3 **

"Benci. Aku benar-benar membencimu, Naruto." lirih Naruko yang masih dapat didengar Naruko.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Naruko dari ujung matanya. "Ah! Kebetulan sekali, aku juga membencimu." balasnya dengan seringai miring yang tercetak diwajahnya.

Chapter 2

"Kau, adalah satu-satunya orang paling brengsek di dunia yang pernah aku temui. Naruto." lirih Naruko, tangannya sudah mengepal erat.

"Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang terlalu banyak protes yang pernah aku temui!" balas Naruto tajam. Gadis itu mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku Naruto. Bagaimana usahaku untuk mendapat pengakuan dari tou-san. Hanya kau yang ada dimatanya. Bahkan kaa-san pun lebih perhatian padamu, dengan terus saja menasehatimu, sedangkan padaku, kaa-san hanya menyuruh untuk juara, juara dan juara. Aku iri, AKU IRI DENGANMU." pekik Naruto dengan sorot mata antara kesedihan, kemarahan juga terdapat sebuah kelegaan.

"Kau merebut semua dariku. Kaa-san dan tou-san, semuanya. Bahkan ketika aku berusaha keras untuk berprestasi." Naruko berkata lirih, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, lalu berbalik menatap Naruko dengan kilatan mata marah. "Kau, selalu merasa tidak puas dengan dirimu. Kau selalu menuntut untuk lebih dan lebih."

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku? Aku diam-diam selalu memperhatikanmu, dan dari pandanganku kau pun sama. Sikap tidak pedulimu, sebenarnya bentuk protesmu bukan?" balas Naruko dengan argumen yang berbelit, (Ane aja kaga ngerti dia ngomong apaan)

"Naruko, apa menurutmu kehidupan itu ibarat gali lubang tutup lubang?" tanya Naruto lirih sembari berbalik memunggungi Naruko dan menengadahkan kepalanya membiarkan wajahnya disapu oleh aliran air hujan.

"Apa menurutmu besarnya kebahagiaan itu akan selalu sama?" lanjut Naruto lagi dengan sorot mata yang menyendu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruko tak mengerti.

"Anggap saja besarnya kebahagiaan dan penderitaan di dunia ini telah ditetapkan. Jika seorang menjadi bahagia, maka seorang yang lainnya pasti menderita." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menatap ujung sepatu kets yang di pakainya.

"Semua menganggap merekalah yang paling menderita, padahal selain dirinya, masih banyak orang yang tidak lebih beruntung daripada mereka." ucap Naruto lagi. Ekor matanya melirik Naruko yang dengan hikmat mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Semua yang merasa mereka itu menderita, menganggap orang lain itu bahagia." lanjut Naruto yang masih memandangi Naruko melalui ekor matanya.

"Namikaze! Apa kau juga. . ." ujar Hinata menggantung. Gadis Hyuuga itu mulai menangkap maksud dari percakapan diantara mereka.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali aku dan Tuhan, nona Hyuuga yang terhormat, dan aku tidak butuh argumenmu disini." tegas Naruto lalu berbalik dan menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Tidak peduli apapun itu dan bagaimanapun semua terjadi, tapi kebencian untuk dirimu sudah seperti suatu hal yang wajib untuk diriku." Naruko berlari kearah Naruto setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tangan kanan Naruko sukses mencetak tato merah lima jari di pipi kiri Naruto. Tanpa persiapan dan perlawanan, Naruto menerima semua pukulan dari Naruko di bahunya, walaupun bagi Naruto pukulannya kembarannya itu tidak berasa.

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku bukan? Kalau begitu, pukul aku lebih kuat lagi." tantang Naruto yang masih setia dengan berdiam dirinya menerima pukulan lemah Naruko.

Kalimat Naruto barusan bukan seperti cambuk semangat bagi Naruko, tetapi malah membuat dirinya merasa tertohok dengan ucapan kembarannya itu.

"Hah! Anggapanku tentangmu adalah makhluk tak berguna memang benar adanya, bahkan untuk melakukannya pun kau tidak berani." ucap Naruto sinis lalu berjalan dengan menabrak bahu kanan Naruko dengan cukup keras yang membuat Naruko sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"_Sayonara_." ujar Naruto lirih lalu segera pergi menjauh.

Hinata menghampiri Naruko yang masih tertunduk dengan tangan kiri memegangi bahu kanannya. Masih jelas terdengar isakan lirih Naruko.

Hinata menepuk pelan bahu kiri Naruko dan mengalungkan tangan kirinya dipundak Naruko.

"Entah kenapa, bagiku hujan ini nampak seperti air mata Naruto." lirih Hinata pelan, mata lavendernya masih memandangi kepergian Naruto.

Naruko menghela nafasnya lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto menggosok hidungnya, hujan-hujanan tadi membuatnya sedikit flu. Hawa dingin masih terasa ditubuhnya, padahal dirinya sudah menggunakan baju plus sweater rajut berwarna krem.

Naruto melirik kearah pintu sekilas ketika dirasa ada ketukan lalu berubah menjadi suara ibunya yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, terkadang dirinya begitu malas untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya, karena pada saat itu, dirinya sadar akan kelemahannya. Perasaannya mudah sekali menjadi haru dikala pembahasan bertema keluarga.

Pernah suatu saat, Naruto menahan mati-matian air matanya dikala sang ibu menyiapkan sepiring nasi untuknya atau disaat ayahnya meletakkan lauk dipiringnnya diiringi dengan senyuman tulus ala pria paruh baya.

Atau pada saat disekolah, ada bimbingan konseling bertemakan keluarga, dirinya berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya walaupun sia-sia.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok orang yang mirip dengannya sedang bersandar pada pintu kamar di seberang kamarnya.

Naruko memandang Naruto dari atas hingga ke bawah. Terkadang, kembarannya itu membuatnya selalu teringat pada masa dimana mereka selalu bersama, sebuah kenangan indah yang sudah lama terlupakan. Ingin rasanya dirinya memeluk Naruto saat ini juga. Mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf yang mungkin tak akan ada artinya. Keegoisannya akan nasib hidupnya membutakan fakta bahwa masih ada orang yang jauh lebih menderita daripada dirinya. Sebenarnya, dia tahu akan hal itu.

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, Naruto!" ujar Naruko lalu berusaha menghalangi jalannya Naruto.

"Aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Naruko!" Naruto berusaha menghindar dengan bergeser kearah kanannya, tetapi Naruto berhasil menebak langkahnya dan kembali menghalanginya lagi.

Naruto kembali bergeser kearah kiri, dan lagi-lagi Naruko kembali menghalangi langkahnya.

Naruto mendelik kesal dengan tingkah Naruko kali ini."Apa maumu?"

"Seorang yang brengsek sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara dengan nada tinggi padaku, bitch." balas Naruko tajam, setajam silet :v

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu bicara padaku. Stok nada milikku adalah nada tinggi semua." balas Naruto dengan seringai miring lalu menepuk pelan kepala Naruko dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ck! Ketika hati tidak sinkron dengan mulut." gumam Naruko tertunduk sembari merutuki kebohongan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik arah kirinya heran. Biasanya Naruko akan duduk disebelah ibunya, tapi lain untuk makan malam kali ini.

Minato dan Kushina sendiri saling berpandangan. Atmosfir terasa berbeda, ditambah pula keheranan sepasang orang tua itu melihat Naruko tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto, Naruko mau tambah tempura?" tanya Kushina dengan iringan tawa yang canggung.

Naruto menggeleng sekilas, dan Naruko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menanggapi.

Kushina melirik Minato yang hanya dibalas Minato dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Naruto, makan yang banyak. Badanmu terlalu kurus untuk anak usia tujuh belas tahun." nasihat sang ibu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Naruko, bulan depan kaa-san dengar akan ada lombah bahasa inggris. Kau ikutlah, hitung-hitung tambah pengalaman." ujar Kushina yang kini beralih memandang Naruko.

Naruko masih tetap menunduk, kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah, tangan kanannya mencengkram sumpit yang dipakainya. Selalu hanya lomba, lomba, dan lomba yang ibunya tuntut darinya.

Dalam keheningan yang canggung, mereka memakan makanan yang tersedia.

"Hari ini jadwal tou-san untuk mencuci piring bukan?" tanya Kushina yang masih berusaha mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Naruko, Naruto gantikan tou-san ya? Hari ini tou-san lelah sekali." pinta Minato yang langsung diiyakan oleh dua anaknya tersebut.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto dan Naruko memberesi piring kotor yang ada dimeja dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Kau yang membilas." titah Naruto tak terbantahkan.

Duo pirang itu berdiri bersebelahan, Naruto disebelah kiri dan memegang spon cuci dan dengan cekatak mencuci piring-piring kotor itu. Sedangkan Naruko dalam diam membilas satu per satu piring yang sudah dicuci Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, seringai jahil tercetak di wajah cantik Naruko.

Naruko membilas satu piring lalu kembali meletakkannya kedalam wastafel lagi, hingga berulang kali.

"Kau meletakkan piring-piring yang dibilas itu kedalam wastafel lagi?" tanya Naruto kesal, karena dirasa piring kotor ini tidak berkurang, padahal sedari tadi dia sudah mencucinya.

"Tidak! Aku tak sebodoh itu." bohong Naruko, lalu kembali menunduk dan membilas piring-piring itu disertai senyum kecil darinya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Naruko dan Naruto kembali datar dan tak ada perubaha sedikitpun. Masih sama seperti yang dulu. Saling mencibir, berkata sinis, dan saling melempar tatapan membunuhnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu akan perasaan mereka bukan? Hati manusia itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit ditebak. Tidak seperti persoalan matematika yang hanya mempunyai satu jawaban, hati manusia mempunyai banyak jawaban dan dengan cepat dapat berubah-ubah.

Naruko dan Hinata berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana yang sudah terlihat sedikit tua.

Naruko masih terngiang akan perkataan Karin tadi di sekolah.

**Flashback**

"Hei, Naruko?" panggil Karin setelah gadis Uzumaki itu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman yang dipakai Naruko untuk duduk diam sendiri.

Naruko agak berjenggit kaget akan kehadiran Karin disebelahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Karin datar tanpa memandang Naruko yang menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Maksudnya?"

Karin memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menatap Naruko tepat di matanya."Apa yang kau inginkan untukmu juga untuk Naruto?"

"I-itu sudah jelas kan. Aku ingin Naruto berhenti mendapat semuanya yang seharusnya aku juga dapatkan." balas Naruko gugup.

"Apa itu akan benar-benar menyelesaikan masalah?" tanya Karin. Sesekali, gadis bersurai merah itu melirik Naruko melalui ekor matanya.

"Tentu saja, kalau sudah begitu, aku bisa tenang dan semuanya terasa adil."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah kau mendapatkan semuanya, malah membuat Naruto menjadi lebih menderita daripada dirimu?" tanya Karin serius. Sepertinya, gadis berkacamata itu sedang menguji gadis disebelahnya.

Naruko terkejut samar, matanya bergerak gelisah mencoba mencari sebuah jawaban yang tepat.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dia layak merasakan penderitaanku. Naruto selalu mendapat perhatian dari kaa-san, sedangkan untukku? Kaa-san hanya akan mengingatkan untuk juara, juara dan juara. Setidaknya aku ingin merasakan kebebasan yang Naruto rasakan." Naruko mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga kuku-kukunya membekas di telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan, ibumu selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada Naruto saat bersamamu? Tapi disaat tidak bersamamu, ibumu memperlakukan Naruto berbeda?" tanya Karin masih berusaha memojokkan gadis ini.

"Misalnya?"

"Jadi, bila didepanmu, yang terlihat adalah Naruto mendapat perhatian lebih. Tapi kalau kau tak ada, bisa saja ibumu membangga-banggakan kemampuanmu bukan?" jelas Karin mencoba sabar, padahal sedari tadi dia sudah malas dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Tetap saja, dia layak merasakan penderitaanku, tak terkecuali masalah yang paling kecil." lirih Naruko dengan bibir bergetar menahan emosinya.

"Kau yakin? Itukah yang perasaanmu rasakan? Jika kalian berdua saling membenci, kalian berdua tidak akan ada yang bahagia. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau menyadari hal ini."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruko memutar duduknya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Karin.

Gadis bermata aveline itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum sekilas. "Baik aku atau siapapun tidak akan ada yang bisa memberimu jawaban, karena pada dasarnya, jawaban itu ada pada hatimu sendiri."

Naruko menunduk mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang Karin ucapkan, benarkah jawaban itu ada didalam hatinya? Kalau begitu dibagian mana letaknya?

"Jika hatimu penuh kebencian, ku pastikan, kau tidak akan menemukan jawabannya. Kau harus mencari tahu dari hatimu yang paling dalam." Karin menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dan menepuk pelan bahu Naruko.

Naruko menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Karin yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kau harus mencari jawaban untuk menutup lubang dihatimu, suatu hal yang lebih penting dari sebuah kebencian."

**Flashback off**

"Astaga Hinata, berapa tahun kau tidak membereskan apartemenmu?" tanya Naruko ketika dirinya sudah memasuki apartemen Hinata.

Tangan Naruko memunguti majalah yang berserakan disekitar kakinya, lalu meletakkan diatas meja kaca rendah dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa putih sederhana.

"Jangan banyak protes Naruko. Masih bersyukur kau bisa mendudukkan dirimu di sofa. Bahkan apartemenku pernah lebih berantakan daripada ini." balas Hinata dengan candaan samarnya.

"Yeah, terserah pada sang Hime." balas Naruko bosan. Iris safirnya memandang sebuah kotak obat batuk diatas meja.

"Kau menyimpan obat batuk sebanyak ini?" tanya Naruko heran. Padahalkan obat batuk itu hanya digunakan sedikit dan setelah itu batuknya sembuh bukan?

"Yeah, untuk jaga-jaga. Aku pengguna sabu-sabu dan ekstasi yang notabenenya masih satu jenis amfetamin, bahkan aku tak hanya memakai dua jenis itu saja. Terkadang, ada kalanya seorang user kehabisan uang juga untuk membeli benda yang cukup mahal itu. Dan aku mulai menggunakan yang ecek-ecek." balas Hinata santai.

"Bensin dan lem, kau juga menggunakannya?"

Hinata mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Naruko. "Apa aku terlihat semiskin itu hingga menggunakan jenis itu?"

"Hanya bercanda, tapi siapa tahu ketika kau berjalan dan menemukan kaleng lem bekas, lalu kau menggunakannya." balas Naruko dengan kekehan ringan.

"Yeah, aku akan mencobanya." balas Hinata dengan kekehan khas darinya.

Gadis bermata lavender itu mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya lalu melepasnya hingga hanya menyisakan sebuah tanktop hitam yang mencetak jelas lekukan tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

Hinata melirik Naruko sekilas. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Terlalu beresiko, siapa tahu kau berniat untukmu mencoba. Kalau terjadi, kemungkinan besar aku akan mati ditangan Naruto. hahaha." canda Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Naruko memandangi Hinata yang mulai menekuk tangan kirinya. Telapak tangan Hinata mengepal erat, tangan kanannya mencengkram lengan kirinya dan menggoyang-goyangkanya hingga tercetak aliran pembuluh darah disana.

Hinata meraih sebuah suntikan dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menyuntikkan cairan itu kedalam tubuhnya. Langkah cepat yang dipakai Hinata dengan langsung pada pembuluh darah sehingga penyebaran efek cairan ini akan lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak takut terkena HIV?" tanya Naruko dengan pandangan horror kearah Hinata.

"Aku menggunakan suntikan ini secara higienis Naruko. Lagipula aku tidak bergantian memakainya, juga aku tidak melakukan sex bebas." balas Hinata enteng.

"Aku menghindari sex bebas, Aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir dengan penyakit itu. Sudah cukup dengan narkotika yang membuatku hampir gila. Aku masih ingat jelas ketika sahabatku, Haruno Sakura mati dengan perlahan-lahan karena penyakit terkutuk itu, dia mati sebelum obat HIV ditemukan." Hinata menatap atap apartemennya. Matanya menyendu setiap kali mengingat sahabatnya dalam dunia gelap ini.

Naruko merasa iba dengan Hinata, ternyata memang benar adanya. Masih banyak orang yang jauh lebih menderita dari pada dirinya. Salah satunya Hinata yang malah memilih untuk terjun pada gelapnya dunia fana ini."Benarkah obatnya sudah ditemukan?"

"Kau ini tidak update sekali. Sudah ada, namanya ARV tapi virus HIV tetap belum dapat dibasmi seratus persen. Intinya mungkin cara kerja ARV hanya meningkatkan sistem kekebalan tubuh penderita. Virus HIV menyerang sistem imun."

"Oh, kau banyak tahu ya."

"Tidak juga, aku sedikit tahu karena Sakura. Dia terkena HIV dan akhirnya mati karena batuk yang tak kunjung sembuh. Yah mungkin begitulah jalan hidupnya."

"Masuklah panti rehab, Hinata." pinta Naruko dengan nada lirih.

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Biar aku fikirkan lagi sembari menikmati ekstasiku."

.

.

.

Dihari berikutnya, saat pagi ini Naruko masih belum bertemu Naruto. Kegiatan klub pecinta alam yang diikuti Naruto membuat mereka berpisah beberapa hari.

Seperti biasa. Naruto akan berangkat sekolah jauh lebih awal dari Naruko. Belum lagi kesibukan mereka dikelas masing-masing juga faktor untuk mereka jarang bertemu di sekolah.

Naruko memasuki kelasnya lalu meletakkan tasnya disamping kursi Hinata.

"Kau, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Hinata heran dengan perubahan air wajah Naruko yang nampak ringan.

"Akhirnya, aku terbebas dari beban tak berguna dalam hidupku." Naruko tersenyum senang, rasanya seperti sebuah kebebasan menghampiri.

"Kau, terlihat menakutkan." lirih Hinata yang bergidik dengan raut wajah Naruko.

"Aku sudah menyadari perasaanku selama ini." ucapnya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan dengan sorot mata blink-blink.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. "Biasanya jam segini banyak orang berkhayal terlalu tinggi." canda Hinata.

"Ck! Apa maksudmu Hyuuga. Kau tidak merasa menjadi aku sih."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ceritakan!" titah Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku sudah. . ."

.

.

.

"Ah jadi kau yang memintaku untuk kemari? Ada apa nona Naruko yang terhormat memanggilku?" ujar Naruto tajam setelah dia memasuki area taman belakang sekolah dan iris safirnya melihat sosok gadis persis dengannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku harus berbicara denganmu." balas Naruko yang sesekali melirik Hinata.

"Karin ayo pergi, sepertinya tidak penting." ujar Naruto merasa tak peduli.

"Aku tidak akan benci atau iri padamu lagi."

Seketika, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya masih begitu terkejut dengan kalimat Naruko barusan. Sedangkan Karin, hanya mengulas senyum simpulnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku ingin tidak ada ada kebencian diantara kita, aku ingin menjalani kehidupan layaknya saudara denganmu, aku ingin kau membagi bebanmu padaku." jawab Naruko mantap.

"Buang-buang waktu saja." ucap Naruto tajam, setajam silet milik recetei :v

"Aku mohon. Aku ingin memulai semua dari awal." lirih Naruko pelan, walaupun begitu Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menahan luapan perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar setelah mendengar perkataan Naruko.

"Kalau begitu, memohonlah dan bersujud padaku!" perintah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum setelahnya, Naruto tahu ego Naruko tak akan mengizinkannya menuruti permintaan itu.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Naruko duduk berlutut kemudian bersujud kearah Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, batinnya terus merapalkan kata tak mungkin dan tak mungkin. Tapi, kenapa Naruko melakukannya?

Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruko kemudian mundur perlahan. Tangannya bergetar ringan. "Kau ini bodoh ya? Tidak tahu malu."

"MUNGKIN IYA KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN MELARIKAN DIRI LAGI." Teriak Naruko setelah bagun dari sujudnya dan duduk bersimpuh ditanah.

Tangan Naruto meremas ujung roknya erat. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku, Naruko." lirih Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku adalah aku, kau adalah kau, tapi walaupun begitu kita satu. Aku ingin bahagia dengan saudaraku, bukan sesuatu yang salah bukan?" balas Naruko sembari berdiri dan mengusap pipinya yang sudah dialiri liquid bening dari bola matanya.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar menderita diantara kita. Aku mencoba berfikir dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Hingga aku menyimpulkan hanya karena sifat kita yang sama-sama egois dan ingin menang sendiri yang menyebabkan kita menjadi seperti ini." ucap Naruto disela isakannya.

"Bukan salah kaa-san yang dihadapanmu selalu memperhatikanku lebih, bukan salah kaa-san yang dihadapanku selalu menbangga-banggakan dirimu, bukan salah tou-san yang selalu memanjakan kita walaupun begitu, kita merasa selalu kurang. Mereka bukan Tuhan yang akan selalu bisa bersikap adil." lanjut Naruto.

"Tapi ini salahku, karena aku yang selalu iri dengan kehadiranmu sehingga aku mulai mengabaikanmu." tambah Naruto lalu berbalik memunggungi Naruko.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhku untuk iri padamu, aku selalu berpura-pura membencimu dan mengabaikanmu. Tapi faktanya aku tidak bisa. Karena kau adikku." lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi." ujar Naruko memegang pundak Naruto. Entah sejak kapan Naruko sudah berpindah tepat dibelakang Naruto.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah terlalu jahat padamu." pekik Naruto tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruko.

"Aku minta maaf. Karena aku selalu menganggap hanya aku yang menderita dan selalu menyalahkanmu." Bisik Naruko sembari memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Seharusnya aku bisa toleransi bukannya malah ikut membencimu. Aku sekarang mengerti. Tidak semua hal yang kuanggap salah, belum tentu itu sebuah kesalahan. Memandang sesuatu menggunakan dua sudut pandang lebih baik daripada hanya satu sudut pandang." tambah Naruko yang masih memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Dulu dimataku kau salah, tapi sebenarnya kau pun juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Aku menjadi orang yang egois, ketika aku mulai berfikir kau itu salah artinya kau selalu salah. Aku minta maaf, Naruto. Aku juga bersalah padamu."

"Ayo kita mulai semua dari awal. Aku akan menceritakan semua pada kaa-san. Aku tidak ingin lagi ada kesalahpahaman di keluarga."

.

.

.

Pagi ini, dengan wajah yang berseri, Naruto dan Naruko turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan setelah sebelumnya saling melempar senyum didepan kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ohayou." sapa Naruko riang sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Sikap tak mudah berubah begitu saja bukan?

Mata Kushina masih sedikit sembab karena menangis semalam menyesali perbuatannya yang hanya mementingkan egonya. Mengagungkan prestasi dan prestasi. Padahal, tak semua hal dapat diukur dengan juara ataupun prestasi.

Semalam, adalah acara bercermin diri untuk keluarga kecil ini. Sang kepala keluarga pun matanya masih sedikit sembab.

"Naruto, Naruko hari ini biar kaa-san yang mengantar kalian sekolah." titah Kushina final.

Naruto dan Naruko memang tidak megniyakan maupun menolaknya, tapi yang pasti jawabannya adalah iya.

Didalam sebuah mobil sederhana, sesekali Kushina melirik kedua putrinya yang saling terdiam. Rasa canggung pun masih menyelimuti diantara mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di sekolah karena jalanan yang masih lenggang, jadi masih terasa santai untuk menggunakannya.

"Kaa-san, Naruko masuk duluan." ucap Naruko lalu mencium pipi ibunya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dua perempuan ini.

"Naruto?" panggil Kushina lirih.

"Ya?"

"Kemari, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mencium putri sendiri." balas Kushina lalu menarik pipi Naruto dan mencium kening anaknya kemudian membawanya pada pelukan hangat ibunya.

"Gomenasai ne."

.

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba, seperti biasa, Naruto akan mengasingkan diri ke atap sekolah. Selain tempatnya sepi juga jarang ada siswa yang suka kesana, alasannya sih malas naik banyak tangga.

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu ketika sebuah suara yang menyebut namanya mengalun jelas ditelinganya. Dia tahu suara siapa itu, Inuzuka Kiba murid kelas sebelah.

"Apa?" tanya suara baritone lainnya, dan Naruto yakin itu suara milik Sasuke.

"Ck! Aku tanya, menurut pandanganmu Naruto itu gadis yang seperti apa? Kuperhatikan, kau cukup dekat dengannya."

"Dia itu gadis yang berisik, menyebalkan, terkadang aneh, banyak tingkah, berbanding terbalik dengan kembarannya. Naruko kalem, tipe gadis Jepang yang mengerti akan tata krama."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau memuji seorang gadis. Kau cukup mengenal mereka ya?" tanya Kiba lagi, pemuda yang super kepo sejagat raya.

"Hn. Karena orang tua kami, aku mengenalnya."

Naruto menyandarkan badannya pada tembok, jadi itu gambaran dirinya di mata Sasuke?

"Jadi, dia benar-benar menyukai Naruko ya?" gumam Naruto lirih dengan diiringi kekehan pelan.

Naruto sudah sering menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke menyukai Naruko, bahkan Naruto sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk penolakan tidak langsung ini. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya tetap berbeda dari rencananya.

Naruto berbalik dan pergi dari sana, terlalu banyak menguping mungkin akan membuatnya semakin mengetahui fakta Sasuke menyukai Naruko. Hell no! Gadis itu tidak ingin lebih menghancurkan moodnya hari ini.

.

.

.

Naruto meminum setengah botol dari isi air mineralnya yang tersisa. Sebelumnya, gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk ke kantin sekolah, mencoba menghilangkan rasa campur aduk yang membingungkan untuknya.

Naruto membuang botol itu dengan cara melemparnya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menarik nafas perlahan lalu membuangnya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kelas, dengan senyuman bodoh khas miliknya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Tenten yang kini duduk disebelah Karin.

"Sugeitsu-senpai kembali tidak peka pada Karin. Makanya moodnya sedang buruk sekarang." bisik Tenten sepelan mungkin agar Karin tidak mendengarnya.

"Karin?" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Senpai itu benar-benar tidak peka terhadapku." kesal Karin lalu menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau jujur saja padanya." saran Tenten.

"Ck! Aku masih malu untuk melakukannya Tenten." balas Karin jengah.

Naruto bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya. "Aku tahu menahan sesuatu itu memang tidak enak rasanya."

Karin dan Tenten mengerutkan keningnya melihat gelagat Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Aku sudah bilangkang bukan, menahan sesuatu itu tidak enak. Semacam menahan untuk buang air kecil. Argh, aku ketoilet dulu ya." pekik Naruto yang lalu langsung melesat pergi yang membuat Karin juga Tenten speachless, dan kemudian meledaklah tawa keduanya.

.

.

.

"Oi, dobe. Tumben kau tidak keatap?" tanya Sasuke ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto di koridor. Tangannya menahan tangan Naruto yang dilihatnya ingin segera pergi.

"YAK! Teme lepas cepat. Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan watadosnya.

"Emailku juga tidak kau balas. Kau belum mengeceknya?" tambah Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menyadari raut kesal di wajah Naruto.

"Argh kau ini, aku mau ke toilet. Cepat lepas sebelum aku mengompol di sini." kesal Naruto lalu menginjak kaki Sasuke yang otomatis melepas cengkraman ditangannya. Gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah sweatdrop akan tingkahnya.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Naruto, rasanya ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Naruto tidak lagi keatap. Tidak lagi saling sapa dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu berfikir menjauh dari Sasuke lebih baik agar dirinya bisa cepat move on dari Sasuke.

Berulang kali pesan dari Sasuke dia abaikan, berulang kali panggilan Sasuke dia acuhkan. Berulang kali mereka bertemu di koridor tapi dengan cepat Naruto memutar arahnya untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Seperti kali ini, mereka akan berpapasan tapi Naruto dengan cepat memutar arah jalannya.

"Kau menghindariku, dobe?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Matanya masih menatap tajam punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

**TBC**

**Hooooo kenapa jadi drama banget ya? Anjrit malah jadi agak gimana gitu :o ngerasa aneh aja serius, drama banget -.- Hehe. Aku gak terlalu suka drama tapi kenapa ini malah nge-drama enggak jelas ya? Terkadang masalah kecil bisa jadi besar, ya kaya itu tadi si Naruto sama Naruko. Hahaha namanya juga manusia serba selalu kurang xD oke abaikan.**

** Di chapter kemarin aku banyak salah tulis ya antara Naruko dan Naruto xD maaf ya, tapi aku juga gak tahu di chapter ini salah tulis atau enggak xD Scene SasuNaru nya emang masih dikit sih, aku selesaiin masalah keluarganya dulu, abisnya juga bingung kalau bareng-bareng :v Banyak adegan yang aku ambil dari anime Little Buster, ada yang tahu? Bagus kan? Hahahha xD**

**Big Thanks untuk : UzumakiDesy | Harpaairiry | Ara Uchiha | Hime | Namikaze Eiji | Kyuuuuu | raindearslya | Ai no dobe | Yukiko Senju |Gray Areader | sivanya anggarada | .739 | Hanazawa Kay |shancez | ollanara511 | alta0sapphire |Guest**

**Sebenernya agak bingung sama review si Hime, "pliss Naruko sama Sasuke?" itu pertanyaan atau permintaan? Seriusan saya mah orangnya lemot xD bhahaha. Tapi kalau permintaan yaa tetep ga bisa, di semua ffku adanya SasukeFemNaruto bukan Sasuke Naruko :)**

**Thank you yang sudah baca, review, fav, follow, dan juga terimakasih atas koreksi kesalahannya untuk fic ini :D**

**Review?**


End file.
